Remède miracle
by kaga78
Summary: Une personne malade, quel meilleur remède autre que les médicaments?


**Disclaimer : Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Rating : M (Personnes homophobes s'abstenir). Présence de Lemon.**

**Perso : Lucius Malfoy et Harry Potter.**

**C'est la première fois que j'écris sur Harry Potter. J'espère que ça vous plaira.**

**Remède miracle**

Quand je rentre dans notre appartement, je tique. C'est trop calme, beaucoup trop calme. Pourtant ce n'est jamais calme avec toi. Toi mon Gryffondor adoré.

Je rentre dans notre chambre et ce que je vois me donne envie de rire.

Des cheveux bruns sortent de la couette ainsi que des râles.

- Je te préviens, tu te…Atchoum ! ... fous de moi, ça… Atchoum ! …ira mal.

- Tu veux que j'aille demander de la Pimentine à Séverus.

- Non, veux pas, fais-tu comme un petit enfant.

- Alors j'ai une autre solution.

Je vois une tête sortir de la couette, qui me regarde bizarrement. J'enlève ma cape et mes chaussures. Tu rougis légèrement. Tu es si adorable.

Je montre sur le lit et descend légèrement la couette. Je veux voir ta tête.

Tu as les yeux bouffis et le nez rouge de t'être trop mouché.

Je me retiens de rigoler. Tes yeux me lancent des éclairs.

Je t'embrasse doucement. Tu te laisses faire puis tu me repousses :

- Non, Luc', tu vas attraper ma crève.

- Tu me soigneras alors, fais-je. Laisses-moi te soigner à ma façon.

Je t'embrasse à nouveau, tu réponds à mon baiser. Mes mains se mettent à parcourir ton corps, caressant ta peau brûlante, enlevant ton haut de pyjama. Ma bouche quitte la tienne, se dirigeant vers ton cou et ton torse. Tes gémissements emplissent la chambre. Je taquine tes tétons et continue ma descente vers ton nombril. J'y passe la langue et mime un acte qui te fait gémir encore plus. Je reprends ma descente, baisses ton pantalon et j'arrive à l'objet de mes désirs.

Je lèche le liquide qui s'écoule de ton sexe et le prends en bouche. Je te sens te cambrer et haleter et ça ne fait que m'exciter encore plus. J'amplifie mes mouvements de va-et-vient, jusqu'à te sentir proche de la jouissance.

- Lucius !

Tu m'exploses en bouche et j'avale ta semence. D'un informulé, je me mets nu. Je remonte prendre ta bouche en un baiser langoureux et te fais goûter ta propre saveur. J'en profite pour récupérer de ton essence sur mes doigts et j'en glisse un dans ton anneau de chair, puis un deuxième. Tu te tends légèrement. J'en mets un troisième et commence à faire des mouvements de ciseaux. Un de mes doigts trouve ton point magique.

- Lucius, oui…encore…

Je n'accède pas à ta demande et enlève mes doigts de ton antre. Tu émets un râle de mécontentement. D'un informulé, je lubrifie mon sexe et je te pénètre doucement. Je te laisse un temps d'adaptation, je me bien en toi, dans ta chaleur. Je te sens remuer les hanches et commence mes vas-et-viens. D'abord doux, ta vue m'excite tellement que j'accélère le mouvement. Tes halètements et gémissements sont de douces notes de musique à mes oreilles.

Je te sens proche de la jouissance, je m'empare de ton sexe et effectue des vas-et-viens en cadence avec mes coups de butoirs. Dans un cri accompagné de mon prénom, tu te répands entre nous dans ma main. Ton anneau de chair se contracte entraînant ma jouissance. Je crie aussi ton prénom.

Je me laisse tomber sur toi, t'embrasse doucement. Je sors de ta chaleur et nous lance un sort de nettoyage. Je m'allonge à côté de toi, tu te glisses dans mes bras et pose ta tête sur ma poitrine. Le sommeil te guette.

- Harry !

Tu relèves un peu ta tête.

- Dors. Je t'aime mon cœur.

- Je t'aime aussi Lucius.

Tu reposes ta tête et t'endors tranquillement. Je m'endors peur de temps après toi.

Le lendemain matin, ton corps chaud toujours contre moi me donne l'impression que tu as de la fièvre.

Je pose ma main sur ton front mais il m'a l'air à bonne température

Je te sens remuer.

- Bonjour mon ange, te dis-je. Bien dormi ?

- Bonjour Luc'. Oui, bien dormi, merveilleusement même.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- Parfaitement bien. Ton traitement a bien fonctionné.

Je vais pour me lever et en enlevant la couette, je me sens frissonner

- Atchoum !

Un petit rire s'élève dans la chambre.

- Je crois bien que je t'ai refilé ma crève, me dit Harry.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, Harry, je bougonne. Je dois aller bosser.

- Si ça l'est. Allonges-toi et laisses Docteur Harry t'administrer le remède adéquate.

Je n'aime pas les médicomages, mais je pense que je vais aimer celui-là ainsi que son traitement.

**J'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu. Je l'ai écrite l'année dernière, mais je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de la retaper et de la diffuser.**


End file.
